A New Member!
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: This is a requested sequel to "Baby's First Word"!


_**A/N:**_

 _ **This is a sequel to "Baby's First Word", requested by Eulonzo. I hope you enjoy it! and let me know what you thought of it! :)**_

 _ **You can contact me in the reviews here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or on twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]. You are also invited to suggest an idea for my next fic and i will take it into account :)**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading my stories, you give me strength to continue! Enjoy :)**_

B-

I'm shaking. I know that this is the second and I shouldn't be frightened because I'm already a mom… But I just can't help it! She looks just like Chloe… The red hair is blinding and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
Emily stayed home with Stacie. Chloe and I stood at the entrance to the nursery and watched our new baby. I watch her but feel someone eyes on me so I turn to Chloe, she's watching me. I smile at her and bump her shoulder- "what?" I ask as she grins at me, "nothing. I just love watching you look at our baby… Keep going." she says and I feel my cheeks get a little red so I turn my attention back to our new baby girl.

C-

"She has your hair." Beca says while we stand and watch our new baby. I smile and wrap my arm around Beca, hugging her side. "She's beautiful. Em will love her." I answer and I see a smile creep on Beca's face.  
A little while later we're on our way back home with the new baby. She doesn't have a name yet. "So what do we call her?" Beca asks from the front of the car, I'm sitting in the back next to the baby-seat, "um..." I say watching the baby sleep quietly, "Little Red." I say and smile widely, watching the baby's red hair. I look up and see Beca smiling at the rear-view mirror, "Yeah. I like that." she says and turns her attention back to the road.

B-

We get back home and I carry Little Red in as Chloe opens the door and calls out- "Em! Stace! We're home!" and puts her keys on the table. Not 2 seconds go by before we hear running and see Emily rushing down the stairs in her Sesame Street pajamas- "MOMMY! MOM!" she yells and collapses on Chloe's legs, hugging them tightly as I laugh and watch the exchange. Chloe chuckles and picks up our 3 year old, "Hey Em! We missed you!" she says as she gives Emily a hug and Emily almost chokes her. Just then Stacie comes down the stairs and waves hello, "hey, you guys are back!" she says and yawns widely, Chloe and I glance at each other and then at Emily.

C-

"Em, sweetie, did you make Aunt Stacie play tag with you in the park all afternoon?" I ask Emily as she start playing with my hair and doesn't look at my face. Beca chuckles and walks over to Stacie, thanking her for staying with Em and giving her a chance to hold Little Red. "aww, she's so small! And she's a ginger!" Stacie exclaims as she holds Little Red. Beca nods and mentions that we'll call her Little Red until we have a name. Stacie smiles and yawns again, handing Little Red back to Beca. She walks toward me and gives Em a kiss goodbye, saying she'd see her soon. Em gives her a shy smile and waves as Stacie leaves and closes the door.

B-

It's just the 4 of us. For the first time. I turn to Chloe, that's still holding Emily, and walk toward her. Em looks back and sees me holding the baby, her face lights up. "BABY!" she exclaims with the biggest grin on her face. Chloe puts her down and Emily jumps up and down singing "BA-BY BA-BY BA-BY!" she tugs at my pant leg and I bend down so she can have a better look at Little Red. She watches Little Red in awe as Chloe bends down too and says- "Em, this is Little Red. That's her name until we find her another one." Em smiles even wider and nods, still watching Little Red.

C-

"Can I hold her?" Em asks as Beca and I straighten up, I turn to Beca with a questioned look and then say "You need to sit on the couch. All the way till the end. And mom and I sit on each of our side, okay?" I say and she nods vigorously, running to the lounge. We walk into the lounge and Em is sitting in the middle of the couch, leaning all the way back so that her little feet barely reach the edge of the couch. Beca and I sit on either side of her, I put a pillow under Em's arm and place her arm in the right position, she doesn't move and Beca slowly places Little Red in her hands. Little Red's head is leaning on the hand that's on the pillow and Em's other hand is hanging over Little Red's body, Beca is next to Little Red's legs and is ready for any kind of movement. Em doesn't notice how tense we are as she smiles at Little Red and says "Like mommy!" when she spots the hair. Beca and I smile and I kiss Em's hair while she's still watching the baby in her arms intently. After a few minutes I start to take Little Red, ready to put her in her crib so she can sleep peacefully, when Em's hand tightens around her slightly- "No, She's mineee!" Emily says, with her most serious face.

B-

Emily makes a little fuss when Chloe takes Little Red, but when she's assured that Little Red will be sharing a room with her she agrees to go brush her teeth and go to sleep as well. After helping Em brush her teeth and tuck her into bed she asks for a bedtime story, Chloe walks into the room, carrying Little Red in pajamas and places her in her crib, covering her with a blanket. I turn to Chloe- "she wants a bedtime story." I say, Chloe grins and says "Go ahead then. Read one to her, Mitchell." I roll my eyes and sigh, I should have known she would make me read it. She loves hearing me read them. I turn to Em and see her smiling, "alright, which book?" I say, defeated, and Emily points at a book that's to my left. I take it out of the shelf- "Goodnight Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown.

C-

I love hearing Beca read, she doesn't do it often but it's so cute when she does, Emily loves it too, I can tell. She always falls asleep as soon as Beca finishes, not a second before.  
"In the great green room there was a telephone, and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon… 2 little kittens and a pair of mittens… And a quiet old lady who was whispering hush…" Emily yawned but her eyes stayed wide open, "Goodnight moon, Goodnight cow jumping over the moon… Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens…" Emily cuddles up to her blue rabbit and smiles lightly, "Goodnight nobody… and goodnight to the old lady whispering hush. Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." Beca read slowly and quietly, Emily's eyes shut as soon as Beca uttered the last syllable and I watched Beca close the book, lean forward and kiss Emily's forehead. She put the book back on the shelf and I followed her out the door after turning off the light.  
We closed the door quietly and walked over to our room across the hall.

B-

I showered and changed into my pajamas, I walked back into our room thinking Chloe was asleep already when I turn to the bed and see her lying there in her pajamas, waiting for me. I roll my eyes and she suppresses a grin as I plop onto the bed next to her. "We should go to sleep." I say, avoiding Chloe's eyes and covering myself up with the blanket. Chloe leans toward me and whispers in my ear "You know I love it when you read…" I shudder at the feeling of her hot breath on my skin and try not to think of the last time we had enough energy to do anything other than work and Emily. But Chloe doesn't back away easily, she continues to get closer and cuddles up to me. I sigh, give in and look at her, she can't possibly be this pretty when she is clearly so tired… but she is. She smiles sweetly and I see her glance at my lips. That's when I lose it, because I can't resist her when she does this, she shows me so much vulnerability and I can't say no. So, instead of waiting for her to lean closer and make the first move I grab her and press my lips against hers, finally acknowledging how long it's been. Chloe kisses me back, lightly, and backs away grinning widely. She looks into my eyes and says "I'm sorry it's been so long…" but I shake my head and put my finger against her lip, shushing her. "It's no one's fault. We're a family now and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." I say quietly, watching her every move. She nods and looks down at her hands, I take them in my hands and rub circles on them with my thumbs. She breaths out and looks up again, I smile sweetly at her and she gives me a peck on the lips. She then leans her forehead against mine and whispers "I love you" under her breath. We lie down and she cuddles up to me, her front against my back. I can feel her drift off and I say, quietly, "I love you too." when I think she's already asleep, but a second later I feel her lips on the nape of my neck and know she heard me. I smile and go to sleep.

C-

*A few days later*

It was after Emily's bedtime and her bedroom door was open a crack, I peered in and saw Emily standing on her bed, watching Little Red over the crib. I'm about to walk in and tuck Emily back into bed when she starts talking-  
"You're so small. And cute." Em's squeaky little voice says as Little Red watches her intently, not crying or anything, Em sits down on her bed and looks through the crib bars at Little Red. "Little Red..." she says, contorting her face and thinking, "Red is mom's face when she mad." Emily says thoughtfully. "Mad… Maddi-Maddie! We should call you Maddie… I'm gonna call you Maddie!" she exclaims, bouncing slightly on her bed, I glance at Little Red and see her smiling with her pacifier still in her mouth. She watches Em bounce a little and then closes her eyes and falls asleep. Em sees her close her eyes so she turns around, lies down in bed and says "goodnight, Maddie." before closing her own eyes and falling asleep with her blue rabbit clutched in her arms.

B-

*next morning*

After waking up a few times once to get up myself and once to get Chloe to go see why Little Red was crying we were both exhausted but sitting in bed with Little Red lying between us after being fed. Chloe spoke up after a few minutes of quiet and told me about what she overheard Em say last night. We both sat and thought for a few minutes after she told me and then we both looked at Little Red and smiled. "Maddie" we said at the same time and it was decided. Little Red is Maddie.

*an hour later*

"Morning, Em!" I said, walking into her room with Maddie in my arms and turning on the lights. She sits up slowly and rubs her eyes, while yawning she mumbles "Hi mom" and looks around the room, squinting. She's like me when it comes to sleeping, she loves it and takes it at any moment. I take a step closer to her bed and say "Can you help me with Maddie for a minute?" as she places her little feet on the floor and starts standing up slowly, but when she heard me say "Maddie" her head jerks up ad her eyes widen- "Maddie?" she asks hopefully. I nod and say "Mommy and I were just talking and we thought Maddie might be a good name… What do you think?" Her face lights up and she runs to me, hugging my legs tightly- "I LOVE IT! Thank you, mom!" she squeals, I chuckle and bend down so we're at eye level, she is smiling widely and she leans forward, giving Maddie a light kiss on her forehead before she heads out the door and I hear her singing "Maddie's my little sister! Maddie's my little sister!…" as she skips down the stairs for breakfast.


End file.
